Detentions
by Jade Paton
Summary: Blam Week, day 1: Student/Teacher AU. One day in English, Sam has a hard time paying attention and draws pictures in his book. Mr. Anderson asks him to his office to arrange a detention. The problem is that after working as a stripper and watching one too many porn movies, Sam immediately jumps to conclusions.


**Title:** Detention

**Author: **Jade Paton

**Rating: **R for mentioning sex and related topics

**Warnings: **Mentions of nudity, porn, gay sex, student/teacher sexual relationship and if I overstate it a bit, mentions of dub-con – better be save than sorry

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. If I did, Blam would definitely be canon. And if not, Klaine would be much healthier and I wouldn't force them together if they turned out to be bad for each other.

**A/N:** Written for Blam Week, day one: Student/Teacher AU. Also, I apologize for possible mistakes. English is not my mother tongue and I don't have a beta yet.

* * *

„Sam, I'm going to ask you one more time. Would you stop drawing for a while and pay attention?" Mr. Anderson looked as if it was physically hurting him to scold someone.

Sam put the pencil down and pulled an innocent face, even though he did feel guilty. Mr. Anderson had been going out of his way to help Sam understand the material and even gave him some of the books they were talking about in audio version. Out of all of his teachers Mr. Anderson was the only one who actually tried to do something for Sam in this aspect and never once did he make Sam feel dumb or slow.

Mr. Anderson went on with his lecture, talking about the differences between Romanticism and Realism. Sam tried to listen and even wrote down a few notes about it, but he was soon back to doodling some nonsensical circles and lines and squares which later turned out to be Iron Man. Sam was just thinking about adding Captain America to the picture and was figuring out the best way to portray him, considering there was not much space left on the page, when a shadow fell on his notebook.

Sam looked up and met Mr. Anderson's kind eyes. Sam had always thought that Mr. Anderson was too nice to be a teacher and he cared for his students too much. Some of them took advantage of it. Sam didn't. He was trying to behave in class in general but he always tried extra hard in English. Today, however, he couldn't pay attention to save his life. He hadn't slept well and on top of all he saw Quinn and Finn kissing next to her locker this morning. Yes, they had broken up weeks ago, but he still wasn't over her and it bothered him that she was.

„Sam did you hear what I just said?" Mr. Anderson asked and he looked concerned. „Are you okay? Are you sick? You don't look very well."

Sam shook his head. „No, I'm fine, Mr. A, really. I'm sorry I didn't pay attention."

Mr. Anderson frowned. He apparently thought there was more to it, but decided not to inquire. „In that case I'm afraid I'm left with no choice. I can't have you zoning out in my class Sam. You're going to follow me to my office when this class is over and we'll discuss your detention, okay?"

Sam's eyes widened. Detention? In Mr. Anderson's office? He didn't think that this really happened at normal schools. It only happened in those movies, right? On the other hand, Mr. Anderson was gay. Everyone knew it. And Sam's body was probably too much for any gay guy to resist.

Mr. Anderson interpreted Sam's expression incorrectly and smiled at him. „Don't worry. It won't be anything too bad."

Sam nodded weakly and watched his teacher as he walked up to the front of the class and went back to the lecture. Sam was panicking inside, but tried to remain calm. Mr. Anderson said it wouldn't be anything too bad. Maybe, if Sam asks him nicely they won't have to go, like, all the way, will they. Sam only had a vague idea about what happened when two guys had sex, but he really wasn't sure he was ready to go through it. Maybe a blow job will suffice.

The class was over.

Sam got up and felt his knees shaking slightly, but he tried to look confident when he walked up to Mr. Anderson. There were other students at the teacher's desk discussing their latest assingment. Mr. Anderson looked up to Sam briefly and asked him to go ahead and wait in his office.

Mr. Anderson's office wasn't that far from the class, which Sam thought was very fortunate. He didn't think his wobbly knees would carry him much further. He closed the door and sat on one of the chairs in the office. Mr. Anderson was one of the new teachers at McKinley and he didn't really have a normal office yet. It was a small room that used to serve as a storeroom and as a result it didn't have a glass wall or at least a see through door. Sam felt a little trapped.

He tried to calm down. Mr. Anderson wasn't a bad looking guy. He had awesome hair, actually. It was curly and all shiny. Not one curl was out of place. And Sam liked his eyes. They were really big and framed by insanely long eyelashes. Sam was fascinated by it. The only other person that had eyes that big or eyelashes that long was Ms. Pilsbury and she was a girl. Sam knew that girls could do all sorts of tricks with their make-up. Mr. Anderson was a guy. But maybe gay guys used make-up too. That would explain it.

All in all, Mr. Anderson's eyes, make-up or not, were nice. Sam looked at them very often, purely from an artistic point of view. The shadows the eyelashes casted and the color of the irises. And they were really expressive. Sam thought that if he could capture them properly in one of his paintings it would get him to Praat no problem.

So maybe this won't be that bad. Mr. Anderson is a nice guy. He might see that Sam is not ready for everything yet and settle for the blow job. Sam was nervous, because he had never given a blow job, but he saw it a thousand times. He'll just repeat what he saw in the videos and he'll throw in things he likes on himself.

But even so, he could show some readiness before he starts asking for concessions. He had figured out already that Mr. Anderson probably liked his body. Or would like it if he hadn't noticed yet. Maybe Sam could dance for him. He knew how to do that. But there was no music around and singing to his own striptease would be weird. Sam decided it would be easier to strip now before Mr. Anderson comes here. It will be a nice surprise and it might soften the teacher up a bit. After all, there was little Sam's abbs couldn't do.

Sam stood up quickly and took off his shirt. He flexed a little to see if everything looked as it should. It was a bit difficult to decide without a mirror, but he didn't notice any abnormalities. His shoes, socks and pants followed his shirt soon after. He folded everything up and put it on the chair next to him.

He looked down at his boxers indecisively. On one hand, he would feel much better if he could leave them on. The problem was that he wore his Spiderman boxers to school today and he felt like it could ruin the mood if Mr. Anderson saw them. It had definitely ruined Quinn's mood on several occasions. In the end Sam sighed, pulled his boxers down and hid them under his other clothes on the chair.

He did a quick inspection of his lower region. He squeezed his ass and looked down at his cock. It was soft, but Sam knew he looked well-endowed even in that state. It helped that he kept the hair in that region neatly trimmed and it was pretty light as it was so he didn't look like on of the hairy cavemen he was used to seeing in the school showers.

He was just deciding on a pose that would make him look as good as possible, evaluating the light in the office, when Mr. Anderson walked in. He was reading some paper so he didn't see Sam until he closed the door and made a few steps into the room. Then he looked up with a pleasant smile, apparently ready to say something, and froze, his mouth wide open, his eyes twice their normal size.

Sam squirmed and glued his eyes to an oddly shaped stain on the carpet, so he wouldn't have to look at his teacher. He assumed, from the long silence, that Mr. Anderson was appraising him and clenched his fists to keep himself from covering his cock.

Blaine Anderson finally recovered from the shock and quickly turned his back on his student, trying to ignore the thoughts Sam's amazing body provoked. „Sam, what in the world are you doing?" he asked, his voice slightly higher than usual.

Sam looked at his teacher and saw that he was turned around. Did he not liked what he saw? „I'm waiting for you," Sam said, trying to sound collected, but some of his insecurity seeped into his voice. He cleared his throat. „I know I'm not in a position to demand something, but I was hoping you would consider not going all the way this time. I mean this is the first time and you said it won't be too bad and…"

„Sam!" Blaine cut him off. „What in Merlin's name did you think I asked you here for?" He rubbed his eyes and tried to understand what was happening…and not to think about turning around and take one more look at Sam's body. „Would you please put your clothes on?"

Sam had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Something was wrong with him. Mr. Anderson didn't like his body. „You-you don't like me?" he asked, anxiety clear in his voice.

Blaine felt like laughing, because that was as far from the truth as it could be, but knew that Sam would take it the wrong way. „Sam, I don't know what you thought I planned on doing to you, but I swear I just want to arrange a detention. A normal, school related, legitimate detention, not a screwed up porn version of it. Now, please, put your clothes on before someone comes and call the police on me."

Sam moved towards his clothes and started to put it on. He was working slowly, trying to figure out what Mr. Anderson had just said. Sam felt like an idiot. Of course he knew there were normal kinds of detention too, his classmates got them all the time, but for some reason he was sure there was some other word for it. Or wasn't there. He sighed. He knew he should carry the dictionary around. But it had never helped him anyway, because he always took too long to read the long words he didn't remember and even then he was never quite sure if he'd got them right.

Mr. Anderson had always seemed to know what words Sam wanted to use though. He fastened his pants and decided to ask his teacher. „But there's a special word for it, right? Like a detention but not dirty."

Mr. Anderson cleared his throat. „I'm afraid there isn't, Sam. At least not that I know of." Then he sighed and when he spoke again, his voice sounded sad. „Did you think I meant the dirty version because I'm gay?"

Sam looked up, startled. „No! I mean I was confused and I did think that it makes more sense you wanted a guy here. I mean I'm straight, but I know I have a rocking body, so I figured it made sense. But I honestly thought there was another word for the normal detention."

Mr. Anderson chuckled suddenly. „So you would do this even if you got a detention from Mrs. Jackson?"

Sam laughed. Mrs. Jackson was a Math teacher who was incredibly old and bad-tempered. She wore pencil skirts and tugged them up so high that her belt was right bellow her breasts. „I would think she made a mistake or something. And I would probably run away, so it wouldn't really matter."

„And you didn't feel the need to run away from me?" Mr. Anderson asked slowly.

Sam shrugged. „Well, at least you're kind of young. And you look good. I mean, I can notice that and still be straight, right? I didn't just cross some invisible line? Uh…you can turn around now."

Blaine turned around and saw, to his immense relief and a bit of guilty disappointment, that Sam was now fully clothed. „No, Sam, I don't think that acknowledging that other men look good means you crossed a line to being gay. It's completely normal. But seriously Sam," Blaine walked around his desk and sat down, gesturing to Sam to do the same, „you should run away from any teacher that even suggests you should do something…um…inappropriate with them. And after you run away you should definitely come to me or any other trustworthy adult and tell them what happened, alright?"

Sam sat down and nodded. Mr. Anderson was suddenly even better in his eyes now than he had been five minutes ago. He had looked at his body and resisted the temptation. That meant he was really a good guy. „I have to say I'm a bit relieved," he said, smiling. „I mean, it's nothing against you. You have awesome hair and eyes and I heard Tina saying that your ass is great. She said something about master chefs, I didn't quite catch it, but I'm pretty sure she was drooling when you bent to pick up the chalk the other day, so…" Sam stopped talking and blushed slightly when Mr. Anderson cleared his throat sharply.

„Well, thank you, Sam, that's very nice," Blaine said, feeling incredibly awkward.

„Yeah." Sam felt the need to ease things up a bit, so he changed the topic. „Look, Mr. A, I'm really sorry I wasn't paying attention in your class. I'm kind of distracted lately. My ex-girlfriend, Quinn, started dating one of my friends and on top of all I can't figure out what to draw for my college application. I promise it won't happen again. I'll try extra hard."

Mr. Anderson seemed to prick up at one part of Sam's speech. „You have to draw something for your college application?"

„Yeah," Sam nodded, relieved that the atmosphere seemed to lighten up a bit. „I'm applying for an art school, so I have to add some of my work to it."

„Was that what you were drawing in the class today?" Blaine asked, suddenly very interested. He didn't know Sam could draw, but if it was so, maybe he could help Sam to get to this school. Even though he had trouble at school connected to his dyslexia, Sam was still one of Blaine's favourite students. He worked hard and he deserved some reward.

Sam smiled sheepishly and shook his head. „No, not really." He reached for his bag, pulled out his notebook and gave it to his teacher. „I was just scribbling down what came to my mind. I want to draw comic books one day, though."

Blaine stared at the Iron Man drawing for quite a while, before looking up at his student. „This is actually really good Sam. I mean, of course, I do not approve of the fact that it's in your English notebook, but it's very good." He gave Sam a conspiratorial grinn. „And my favourite superhero, too."

Sam's eyes gleamed at that. „You like superheroes?"

Blaine nodded. „Yes, I do. But we can talk about that some other time. Right now, we have another matter at hand." He paused for a minute, thinking, before he spoke again. „Considering that this is your first offense and that you explained your behaviour and you apologized, I'll just give you a warning this time. Everyone can slip, so we'll let this one pass. Just try not to make a habit of it."

Sam grinned at him, relieved. „Thank you, Mr. A. And sorry again. And…erm…I'm also sorry for the misunderstanding." He felt proud of himself that he got that word right.

„Yes, yes, of course. It's alright," Blaine said, fidgeting in his chair. „You're free to go." He watched his student packing his notebook and rising from his chair. „And Sam," he added quickly, just as Sam reached for the doorknob.

Sam turned around obediently.

„If you need anything for your application, a reference or something, I'd be happy to help you."

Sam nodded and thanked him. He was about to leave when he remembered his earlier contemplations about his teacher's eyes. „Actually, Mr. A…would you mind if I draw you?"

THE END


End file.
